


Globoko v srcu

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Seed - Pearl S. Buck, Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hope, Love, Passion, Sexual Equality
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ko se srečata turška telenovela in knjiga o Kitajski, ki jo je napisala Američanka.





	Globoko v srcu

**Author's Note:**

> Vir: Buck, P. (1985). Zmajevo seme. Maribor: Obzorja.

Ko je Ferhat Aslan zdaj zrl v to žensko, ki si jo je želel za ženo, ga ni prežemala nikakršna preprosta sla. Želel si je, da bi zapolnila pomanjkljivosti v njem samem, in bilo mu je prijetno ob misli, da je izobražena in drugačna od njega. In ker je vedel, koliko je sam vreden, ga ne bi prav nič motilo, ko bi bila v nekaterih pogledih boljša od njega. Sicer pa je čutil, da sta si v marsičem enaka, in globoko v srcu jo je občutil kakor samega sebe.


End file.
